Lightning Crashes
by BomberBrat
Summary: Oneshot. Deidara is awoken by a fierce thunderstorm that is shaking the Akatsuki base. Luckily Sasori is there to take care of the little "problem" that thunderstorms cause for Deidara. Yaoi, SasoDei, Fetish. Rated M for naughty content.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara, or Sasori (As much as I would like to they belong to Kishimoto)

**Warning!:** This story contains, naughty situations involving two men, and maybe some naughty language. if that offends you, kindly fuck off. If not enjoy!

**Brat's rambles:** So last night where I live, there was a particularly bad thunderstorm, (Lightning included) and I was lucky enough to be caught in it while grocery shopping, (I watched it until the end) And I realized something weird about myself, thunderstorms are to me as the Jonas brothers are to pre-teen girls (They make me tingle in bad places....yes thunderstorms make brat horny..) So I thought it would be fun fun, to write you all another fetish fic yay!

_*Astraphile or Astrapophile- Aroused by thunder and lightning*_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without warning Deidara was suddenly jerked from his peaceful slumber, by a loud rumbling that seemed to shake the very fiber of the sky, he could feel the vibrations of the thunder tingling in his toes.

And something happened, the same thing that always happened when there was a storm, something highly embarrassing. Uncomfortably he shifted, turning away from the wall that he was facing to see that his older partner, Sasori had seemingly also been awoken by the loud rumbling.

The smaller man was hunched over his workbench, tinkering with some part of the puppet he had been working on for the last few days, he hadn't seemed to notice, nor did he seem to care that the thunder had awoken Deidara as well.

Deidara sighed, closing his eyes he may as well at least try to go back to sleep.

His eyes snapped open, as the rumbling grew louder and flashes of lightning filled the stormy sky, the once gray surface illuminating the once gray surface in a rainbow of purples and blues. Instantly he felt himself grow rock hard, he took a shaky breath to try and keep himself from moaning as another flash illuminated the sky, and that bone shaking rumbling crashed on like a symphony, the occasional flashes of lightning like tiny crescendos in the perfect aria.

It was like art, the way the two forces came together to create something so fleeting, so beautiful.

He let his hand wander absent mindedly down the line of his body, as the storm raged on. He paused for a moment before sliding his hand past the thin barrier of his pants to grasp his now achingly hard member. Slowly he began to pump himself, biting his lips in an attempt to stifle the moans threatening to escape him. The tongue from his hand-mouth darted out to taste the musk of his own flesh, shyly at first, before wrapping itself around his shaft.

He moved his thumb to circle the head of his manhood, as a particularly hard bout of thunder wracked the base, rattling the windows. He couldn't stifle the breathy cry that escaped his lips.

Even through half-lidded eyes, it was obvious to the blond that Sasori had noticed, as the puppet master slowly turned to face him, a look of intrigue on his usually passive face. He leaned forward, his elbow on his knee creating a cradle for him to rest his chin on his hand, he licked his lips his gaze making Deidara blush, and turn away.

His pace never faltered, as he continued to stroke himself. Shyly turning his eyes back to the man watching him. Those intense honey orbs burning with such intensity, it sent chills through his spine.

"D-danna.." He moaned, his pace growing quicker, finding it strangely exciting that the older man was watching him.

Sasori bit his lips, a soft moan escaping him as he watched his younger partner pleasure himself. Almost impulsively, he rose from he seated position, walking quickly to the edge of Deidara's bed, ripping the thin blankets away. Even though he had seen it a thousand times, the sight of the blond sprawled out and panting on his bed, was still breathtaking.

Without further hesitation, he slid on top of the bomber delicately, capturing his parted and panting lips in a rough kiss. Stopping the blonds hand, and replacing it with his own, keeping the same pace as he roughly stroked the younger man.

Sasori smirked as the blond moaned into the kiss, arching himself upwards into the redheads hand.

The older man wasted no time, ridding his partner of his pants completely, slipping his own down, and pausing to grab his own hardening manhood, wrapping his hand around Deidara's leaking member, and rubbing his swollen appendage against the younger mans slowly. Breaking the kiss to move downwards, nipping and sucking at his neck, almost giggling at the beautiful noises erupting from Deidara's lips.

Sasori noticed as the blond began to thrust his hips downwards, looking over to see that he was laying on his arm. He stopped all of his movements, moving backwards off of the younger man, and prying his legs open.

Just as he had expected, Deidara's hand was pressed against his entrance, the tongue from his hand-mouth penetrating the tight ring of muscle and stretching it out, his little brat always did this when he was getting impatient. He sat back and watched, intently as Deidara moved his hips up and down desperately, his free hand wandering to his neglected arousal, cautiously.

Sasori almost didn't catch the hand in time, batting it away, he moved to kiss the tip of the leaking appendage, wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue tentatively around the tip, before engulfing the whole thing to the base humming lightly.

Deidara's free hand went crazy, clutching for the sheets, the pillow, and finally settling in Sasori's blood red locks, and tugging fiercely. Sasori moaned around Deidara's cock, bobbing his head faster for a few moments before, sliding slowly from the base to the tip, letting it fall from his mouth with a soft 'pop'.

Moving backwards, he grabbed Deidara's thighs, forcing him to roll over onto his stomach. his hand dropping from preparing himself to catch his weight as he was suddenly flipped over.

Deidara gasped as he felt Sasori's manhood rub teasingly against his entrance, shutting his eyes tightly and crying out as the redhead slammed into him roughly. The rumbling of thunder drowning out his moans, and flashes of lightning blinding his vision.

Roughly he was pulled into Sasori's lap, as the older man moved their position, grabbing the string near the window to open the thick blinds. Sinking his teeth deep into Deidara's neck forcing him to open his eyes and witness the glory of the storm fill his vision.

His cries grew louder as the beauty of the lightning filled his eyes, and the rumbling of the thunder shook his bones.

"D-danna!....ha-harder!" he cried loudly, he needed to feel Sasori so deep inside of him, he needed this feeling to be just as intense as the storm raging outside the window, he wanted the flashes of white hot pleasure to crash with the deep rumbling thunder of the pounding of Sasori's hard thrusts.

He gasped and bit his lip as he felt Sasori's hand snake its way down to wrap around his weeping member, squeezing him roughly before pumping him slowly, his pace quickly growing to match his thrusts. Deidara wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle, between all of the physical stimulation, and the lightning and thunder outside, he was overwhelmed.

His rapidly increasing cries and moans drowning, and becoming one with the sea of the storm, as Sasori's pace quickened. He was thrusting, harder, and deeper bashing against the blonds prostate relentlessly.

Deidara felt hands wrap around the long strands of his hair, yanking his head back into a passionate kiss. He knew that the older man was getting just as close as he was, both were finding it hard to keep their breathing steady. Sasori's pace grew erratic as he felt his orgasm approaching at light speed, he bit down roughly on Deidara's lips as he came, filling that tight ass to the brim with his seed.

With a few more lazy thrusts and rough jerks, Deidara followed soon after. The storm outside letting out a final earth shatetring rumble of thunder, before settling down. The only sound filling the once vibrant sky, the soft trickle of the rain.

Sasori sighed in content as he pulled limply out of Deidara, flopping himself down to the bed and waiting for what he knew would follow shortly. He wasn't disappointed as the blond snuggled contently against his chest kissing the soft flesh just above his heart.

"I love it when it storms" the redhead muttered to himself smirking, as Deidara's breathing steadied, and the soft sound of his peaceful slumber flooded Sasori's ears.

"Goodnight, my crazy little brat"

Kissing Deidara's forehead softly the puppet master closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep and dreaming of more fun filled stormy nights with his lover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was kinda short, reviews make brat a happy lady!

Love ya babes!


End file.
